Don't Wait Too Long
by Geo
Summary: After a misunderstanding and a slip of words, Eriol comes with the conclusion the Tomoyo couldn't love him the way he does her. Will he give up everything or has Tomoyo waited too long to seek her own happiness?


Geo

Geo: Hey hey, folks! Taking another little break from my other commitments...heh heh...  
Brooklyn: For heaven's sakes, get on with it already!  
Geo: *sigh* You know, this act is old, Brooklyn.  
Brooklyn: What do you mean?  
Geo: We're always fighting. You know what would surprise the readers most?  
Brooklyn: What?  
Geo: Getting along.  
Brooklyn: *blinks* *bursts into uncontrollable laughter*  
Geo: *sigh* Not happening...should've known...Brooklyn, could you just get on with the disclaimer then?  
Brooklyn: *gasp* Geo *snicker* doesn't *snicker* own *gasp* CCS...*bursts into laughter again.*  
Geo: Um...thanks...well, this story is for all you T+E fans out there, or just hopeless romantics. Anyhow, this is a one-shot, so sorry if it's really short or what not. But when it's over, it's over. Or else I might do something drastic...like kill off the main characters. Put that gun away, I won't kill off Eriol or Tomoyo or anyone else...point that thing away from me... *sigh* anyways, yeah...this is my first time making this kind of romance between another couple other than S+S so be patient with me...okay, on with the fic! Oh, the group is the usual age I make 'em: 17

Okay, now you can read the fic. I'm done blabbing on...

...you know, Brooklyn...it really wasn't that funny...

**Don't Wait Too Long**

In a shady part of the park, Tomoyo Daidouji looked over the cover of the bushes to a blushing Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. She quietly turned on the video camera and zoomed in on the couple, desperately trying to suppress the excited giggles she felt. She could faintly hear what Syaoran and Sakura were saying and she knew that Syaoran was going to make his move.

"Sakura...I...have something to say..." He said, blushing like a tomato. Sakura's brilliant green eyes looked at him with a mix of anxiety and happiness.

"Yes, Syaoran?"

"I...I love you, Sakura." He said, looking deep into her eyes with his sunset coloured ones. She smiled happily and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him in reply.

_'Kawaii! This is going to make an excellent gift for the two of them..._' Tomoyo thought as she turned off the 'off' button on the camera and stood up. She slung her bag over her shoulder and quietly sneaked away, hoping the two lovers would be so engrossed in the other that they wouldn't notice her. Tomoyo had been following and taping the two since about 1:00 in the afternoon. She glanced down at her watch. It was 6:30. 

It wasn't like Tomoyo was some crazed stalker. She just loved to capture things on film and her favourite victims were Sakura and Syaoran. They were so easy to film! They're emotions were easy to trigger. If you just said even _Sakura_ to Syaoran, he would seem to start to float and blush really red. If you hint anything to Sakura about Syaoran, she would yell 'Hoe?!' and blush really red. That's why they were such easy subjects to film. 

Tomoyo found herself in the flower garden in the park, her favourite spot. The smell of roses filled the air with so many other beautiful fragrances. Glancing to her left, she saw a dark haired young man standing with his back to her. He was wearing a black jacket, black pants and shoes. The outfit brought out his black-almost-blue hair. He looked over at her and smiled, his dark eyes dancing behind his glasses. Tomoyo smiled back cheerfully and waved. 

"Hi Eriol!" She said happily and joined him. He nodded in greeting, his smile never fading from his face. His eyes darted quickly to the camcorder she was still holding in her right hand. 

"Sakura and Syaoran nearby?" He asked, smiling that oh-so-charming smile of his. Tomoyo laughed. 

"Yeah. Syaoran finally admitted his love for her. They obviously already knew each other's feelings but it seems so...final." She sighed and put the camcorder carefully in her bag. "Somehow, I believe this camcorder's days are coming to an end." She sat down on the bench, sighing and staring into the distance. It was growing dark so she hoped Eriol wouldn't see the sadness in her face. 

It was true. She loved video taping Sakura and Syaoran but she knew she couldn't video tape them forever. There were times when they would want to be alone, and she was okay with that. They probably will be going to the same university but still...it just wasn't the same. 

_'But not yet. Not while there is still time to video tape all their kawaii moments.'_

She turned to face Eriol, who had sat down beside her. His eyes were troubled as they searched her own. 

"Don't you think that it's time to move on?" He asked quietly. Tomoyo shrugged. 

"I'll still be there, for a while longer...while I still can." She said. He tenderly took her hand in his. 

"You've been focusing so much time on them, Tomoyo. Your whole world has been Syaoran and Sakura's happiness. Don't you think you're entitled to some happiness as well?" Tomoyo smiled reassuringly and squeezed his hand. 

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm happy if they're happy." She turned away from his opaque eyes, not wanting her friend to see the sadness coming into her own eyes. 

"Sakura and Syaoran have this bonding, this magical love that you seem only to get in a fairy tale. Not many people are blessed with such a relationship. They sort of allow me to see and witness a love I know I will never have." She shrugged and smiled back at him, but his face was filled with such sorrow it almost broke her heart. He released her hand from his hold, which made Tomoyo almost wince from the cold of the spring evening that touched her hand, which was warm in his. 

"I...I'd better go. I..." He stopped there then smiled but it wasn't his usual charming smile. It was so sad, so helpless that all she could do was nod. 

"See you, later." She said quietly. 

He turned and walked a few steps until he said so quietly it was barely above a whisper, "Tomoyo, don't wait too long." He continued to walk, a bit faster than his normal confident stride. 

_'What? "Don't wait too long" What did he mean by that?'_ She thought to herself as she watched the handsome young man turn the corner out of the flower garden. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Eriol knew he had to get out. Get out of the garden, out of the park, out of Tomoyo's range of sight. He wanted to run away, fast, and get home where he could lock himself up and never come out. But he knew he couldn't. He'd have to go out to see _her_ again. Tomoyo. He would have to see her beautiful smiling face again, hear her charming voice. 

He found himself running. Why? Because of that one phrase she had said. _**The love she'll never have**_. How tragic it sounded, how somewhat poetic. How utterly like Eriol's own death sentence. What did she mean by it? That she could never love anyone? That she won't accept anyone's love. What did she mean?! The question racked Eriol's brain. He may have power, wisdom, beyond those of seventeen years of age. But the power to look into a young woman's mind, heart, **soul**, was impossible for him just as much as it was for any other teenage boy. 

_**...The love I know I will never have...**_

The sentence hurt so much, like a dagger stabbing Eriol **endlessly**. 

It hurt so much because he loved her. Loved her so intensely, to such an extent, that he didn't know if it was healthy or even physically, spiritually or technically possible. 

But he did. He never knew how or when he started liking her the way he did. He found out one day, when she smiled and said his name, that his heart would skip _several_ beats that could not be healthy and all thoughts, time and everything else on the planet would halt to a screeching stop. Her beautiful voice twinkled in his ears while her magnificent amethyst eyes shone in his head like jewels. (A/n: No duh, amethysts are gems...*sigh* Whatever...) His very being and mood depended on hers: If she was happy, he was ecstatic. If she was sad or depressed, he was angry and swore he would seriously hurt whoever harmed her. 

_'This is probably how Syaoran feels all the time.' _Eriol thought to himself, half amused. _'However he has someone who loves him back and returns his feelings.'_ He added bitterly. 

He found himself suddenly at his house. Fumbling for his keys, he dashed in and closed the door behind him. Spinal Sun came out around the corner, looking worried. 

"Master, are you all right?" He asked. Eriol wearily smiled. 

"Yes, of course. Where is Nakuru?" Suppi shrugged. 

"Out chasing Touya. Like usual." Eriol tried to laugh, but the lump in his throat didn't allow him to make any sound. Trying to desperately control himself not to worry Suppi. He took off his shoes and started to walk up the stairs. 

Stopping, he said quietly, "I'm going up to my room. Please, don't bother me for a while." Suppi narrowed his eyes. 

"Of course." He finally said, then turned and went back to the library. 

Continuing back up the stairs, Eriol arrived in his room. Closing the door and locking it, Eriol threw down his jacket on his bed. He looked around his bedroom, which was so much like his whole house, his whole entire, pointless life: so empty, so lonely. Of course, there was Nakuru and Suppi but...somehow, they were different. Eriol meant and wanted the kind of love he felt for Tomoyo and the kind he wished, hoped, **_prayed_** she felt for him in return. He once again remembered her sentence... 

**..._The love I know I will never have...._**

Never will have...with those words echoing in his mind, he slumped down against the door. With his head in his hands, he let go of all his sorrow in quiet tears. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Eriol sat there slumped against the door long after the tears subsided, thinking. There was no reason to stay in Tomoeda. He moved back from England to Japan all because Tomoyo's smile, voice, eyes, everything, about her, haunted him. 

He had lost Kaho so many years ago. He got over the heart break to find a new, brighter love that he knew was true. And now, he was losing that as well. 

How come so many others found happiness out there while he was destined to stay alone with nothing but books and magic for his companions? 

_Destined_. The thought seemed almost as if someone put salt over a gaping wound. _Destined_. Was it because he was half of Clow Reed that he was never fated, never supposed to find true love and happiness? Was that why he sat here, alone and in his own tears. 

_If it is supposed to be like this...then so be it._ He thought glumly to himself. He opened his door to find Nakuru and Suppi outside his door, trying to act normal when he knew that they had been trying to find out what was wrong. Pushing aside the feeling of amusement, thankfulness and slight annoyance, he kept a straight and emotionless face and walked on down the stairs to the library. 

"Make sure you two get a good night sleep. We're going to be up early, packing." He heard Nakuru gasp. 

"Packing? For what?" 

"We're leaving Tomoeda." He replied sternly. Then, quietly, painfully, he added, "There's no reason for us to stay." 

"What about Tomoyo, Master?" Asked Spinal. Both Nakuru and Suppi knew they had come back because of their Master's love for the beautiful Tomoyo Daidouji. 

Holding on to the banister for support, Eriol closed his eyes for a split second, trying to end the tears there before they broke through his self control. Gaining his composure, he continued walking down the stairs. 

"She doesn't matter anymore. We're leaving as soon as possible." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"...And then he said, 'Don't wait too long'. It was really weird." Tomoyo said to Sakura as she carefully made the last of her cookie dough into circles. 

The two were over at Sakura's house, baking chocolate chip cookies. Sakura had promised Kero she would bake them for him since she was out all day with Syaoran. Tomoyo had dropped by and had started making her own batch of cookies. She was trying to decide who to give them to: certainly not Kero. He was getting enough snacks as it was. 

Sakura looked up from her own cookies, curiosity written all over her face. 

"Don't wait too long? Hm..." 

"Yeah, weird. I mean..." Tomoyo shrugged, smiling as she slipped her cookies into the oven. "I never could figure Eriol out, anyways." 

"Hm, same here. However," she smiled smuggly. "I think I've figured out what he meant." 

"What?" Tomoyo asked, looking up from her cookies. Sakura laughed. 

"You used to be the best at seeing how people _feel_ contrary to how the _act_. Now you can't tell when it's your own feelings and relationship." Tomoyo concentrated on the timer and also concentrated on not blushing. 

"I...I don't know what you mean." She whispered quietly. 

"Come on, Tomoyo. You told me how you feel about Eriol. Why don't you tell him now instead. I think it would have more meaning." Sakura said, smiling. 

"I'm afraid he won't feel the same way." Sakura chuckled. 

"You're afraid of rejection?" Sakura exclaimed, a look of mock surprise on her face. "Remember how you would always badger me into confessing my feelings to Syaoran?" 

"Well, I knew for an absolute and concrete fact that he liked you. You have no proof that Eriol has the slightest interest in me in that way." Tomoyo shot back at her. 

"Come on, Tomoyo. It's OBVIOUS that he likes you. The way he looks at you, treats you..." 

"He's polite to everyone, Sakura." Tomoyo said, taking her cookies out of the oven. (A/n: So these are magical, quick bake cookies...don't question me! It's my story, I have the authority to say when the cookies are done and when they're not!) 

"Yeah, well...come on, Tomoyo. You have to tell him. It's just...you have to!" Sakura said, taking out her cookies and letting them cool beside Tomoyo's cookie sheet. 

"I...I can't, Sakura. Eriol is almost...untouchable. It's like he's real but he's not. I never have any idea of what he's thinking. He's so unreadable. Like an ancient letter that's been soaked in water. You think you know what it says but at the same time you don't because the letters are smudged." 

Sakura stared at her, then smiled. She quickly ran up the stairs then back down with a few things in her arms. First was a beautiful midnight blue box. She silently lined in with wax paper then put all of Tomoyo's perfect chocolate chip cookies in carefully so not to break any. Next, she shut the lid and wrapped a white ribbon around it to keep the box sealed. Next, she reached over and took a few sakura blossoms from the bouquet Syaoran had given to her earlier and tucked them under the ribbon for decoration. The package was simple, yet lovely and heart warming at the same time. Sakura smiled again as she gave the box to Tomoyo. 

"Here, Tomoyo. The way to any man's heart - even half the reincarnation of Clow Reed - is through his stomach. Stop by his house tomorrow, give him the cookies, then tell him how you feel." Tomoyo smiled as she carefully placed the box near her bag. 

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll tell him tomorrow." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Eriol woke up early that morning. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was only the ungodly hour of 7:00 am. (A/n: Heh heh...not an early riser...) He groaned and fell back onto his bed. He couldn't sleep because Tomoyo still haunted his dreams. Her face, her eyes, the very perfection of her.

_'Stop that, Eriol,'_ He said to himself as he dragged himself out of bed. _'Stop making yourself suffer even more than you have to.'_

Quietly dressing in a pair of loose black sweat pants and a dark blue t-shirt, he began for the door of his bedroom. He stopped at his dresser for his glasses then stopped as his gaze fell over the picture of the group. It was taken only a few months ago. Sakura and Syaoran were in the background, blushing like usual. However, what made this picture so special was the Tomoyo was actually in it. She was there, holding onto Eriol's hand, smiling over at him, not the camera. He closed his eyes and walked on.

He would never be able to forget her. He may be deciding to move again but he knew he would never be able to escape from her when she filled his memories and his dreams. She was there with him constantly.

He quietly walked out of the door and down the stairs to the kitchen, hoping not to wake Suppi or Nakuru. He poured himself some orange juice and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, you're awake." Nakuru said quietly from the doorway. Eriol looked up, then nodded.

"Yeah."

"You know, you never told her..." She started.

"I don't want to talk about it." Eriol growled softly.

"No, I think we should talk about it." Nakuru said more firmly. "You never told her, you just assumed that she meant she couldn't love you..."

"Lay off!" Eriol yelled, his chair scraping across the floor as he suddenly stood up. "Don't tell me what to assume and what not to!" Nakuru stepped back a bit from Eriol's flaming anger. He sighed as he regained composition and sat back down.

"It hurts, Nakuru," he whispered quietly, putting his head in his hands. "How many times can a guy go through this kind of pain?"

"I'm sorry." Nakuru said, walking over to put an arm around his shoulder. "It worries me and Suppi to see you so hurt. It's just... I'm worried that you're all depressed from a misunderstanding."

"I don't think so, Nakuru. I wish, but..." He sighed and got up from his chair.

"Make sure you and Suppi have a good breakfast. I'm going to look for boxes to pack all the stuff up."

~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo walked up the dark path up to Eriol's mysterious house. She could feel her heart begin to pound and she clutched the box of cookies close to her.

_'This whole cookies thing was so stupid. However, Sakura was trying to be helpful. And the whole point of this is to confess to Eriol.'_ She thought, bringing up all of her courage from deep within her. _'I just hope he feels the same for me.'_

Eriol heard the doorbell ring. Carefully standing up from the neatly stacked books in boxes, he walked over to the door, wondering who it could be at 9:45 am.

_'It couldn't be Sakura. She couldn't wake up earlier than that even if her life depended on it,' _he thought, partly amused, partly upset that he wouldn't be able to see his friends again after this.

He opened the door and gasped, his eyes widening.

"T-Tomoyo? What are you doing here?" He whispered, being torn from astonishment that she would visit him to and how depressed he was. She was beautiful there, outlined by the early morning sun, the morning dew settling faintly on her hair. Her smile radiated and she looked partly nervous, partly happy about something.

"Good morning, Eriol. I hope I haven't woken you up." She asked politely, her dazzling smile sending Eriol in another swirl of emotions.

"No, of course not. Please, come in." He said, moving out of the way to let her in, his tone partly stiff as he tried to keep composure.

_'Wait, what about the moving boxes? She'll notice if we go into the living room..._' He thought anxiously.

"These are for you," she said, bringing Eriol back to the here and now. He looked into her eyes, and she was obviously anxious. He looked back down at the box and took it, smiling his thanks. He opened it and, careful of the blossoms and ribbon.

"They're just chocolate chip cookies." Tomoyo admitted as Eriol peered into the box. "However, I made them and I thought that perhaps you like some."

She had to calm herself down so she didn't blush. The present seemed so childish, so immature for Eriol, who seemed so unreal, so composed, so mature. Surely he was going to laugh now, at her and her small offering.

As for Eriol, he was breaking up inside. His heart raced at the small yet beautiful gift. Yet at the same time, his heart was breaking, his stomach whirled with pain.

_'It's a cycle. And endless ring of happiness and sorrow.'_ He thought bitterly.

"They look wonderful, Tomoyo," he said, flashing one of his smiles. It earned him a pleased and astonished look, a radiant smile from Tomoyo, which set off another one of those vicious cycles.

To get his mind off his feelings, which almost seemed impossible since the reason for them was standing right in front of him, he asked politely, "Would you like something to drink?" She smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice, thank you."

Tomoyo didn't know if she could really swallow down anything. Her stomach was already filled with butterflies and she felt nauseous.

Eriol couldn't tell, however. Tomoyo, on the outside, looked calm and collected, with a pleased smile on her beautiful face.

_'At least we haven't started packing up the kitchen,'_ he thought, somewhat relieved. He took two glasses and poured some lemonade for the both of them. Tomoyo graciously thanked him and they both sat down and silently drank their drink. 

Tomoyo was too nervous to say anything while Eriol was balancing on the thin line between control and emotional breakdown.

"Hey Eriol!" Came a voice from upstairs. Eriol's eyes went wide for a split second.

_'No, Nakuru, be quiet. Don't come down,'_ he willed, almost as if trying to speak telepathically to Nakuru. Unfortunately, telepathy was not one of Eriol's strong points.

"Eriol, where do you want these box--hello." Nakuru suddenly stumbled in mid-sentence at the sight of Tomoyo there in the kitchen. "Um, hello Tomoyo. Look, I have...um...I have to go do...stuff..." She said, backing away slowly until she was out of the room. Tomoyo and Eriol heard her clumsily bound up the stairs, yelling something to Spinal Sun.

"What's up with her, Eriol? And what's this with boxes?" Tomoyo asked, smiling at Nakuru's 'antics'. "Are you guys having a garage sale or something?"

_'Well, here goes nothing.' _Eriol thought as he muttered, "We're moving."

Tomoyo went white with shock. "M-moving?" She whispered. "Moving where?"

"Back to England." He said, staring down at his half empty glass of lemonade.

"Why?" Tomoyo whispered. She had to put down her glass for fear her trembling hands would drop it.

"I felt there was no need for me to stay here in Tomoeda." He replied, looking away from those amethyst eyes, that were burning into his mind.

"No need? What about all you friends here?" She asked, clutching onto his arm. "We all care about you! Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Sakura, Syaoran and me...." She looked down at her feet, trailing off before adding, very silently, "Especially me."

Eriol drew in his breath consciously, knowing that he could easily forget to breathe from her sudden show of emotion.

_'"Especially me". I could stay here, perhaps. Tempting. However, I don't think I can live here, seeing, wanting, loving Tomoyo but knowing I'd never be more than a friend...'_

"I can't stay, Tomoyo. I...I need to get out of Tomoeda. Too many memories...too many painful memories..." He looked down at her and gasped when he saw that she was crying - hard.

"Tomoyo..." He started, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Eriol. It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Asked Eriol, a puzzled look on his face. She faced him and he once again gasped. Even with sorrow written all over her face, she was still so beautiful. So depressingly beautiful.

"I finally understand, Eriol You said don't wait too long. Don't wait too long to find your own happiness, your own fairy tale happily-ever-after. I'm sorry, Eriol. I'm too late." She paused, then stood up.

"I'm too late. I'm so sorry. I loved you, Eriol." She then ran off through the back door, without her shoes. 

Eriol could only sit there thinking, _'She loves me. She actually loves me,'_ until he noticed what had happened. He ran past the kitchen door to the garden. He saw her figure slowing down to a jog, her cries reaching his ears.

"Tomoyo!" He said, trying to catch her attention. All he succeeded in doing was make her pick up speed.

His socks were wet from the morning dew but he didn't care. All that mattered was Tomoyo.

Lurching forward, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"It's all my fault. I'm too late." She kept on repeating as she sobbed into his shoulder. He tucked her head under his chin.

"Shh, Tomoyo. It's okay. It's okay." He said, stroking her hair.

"It's not okay!" She cried, pulling away far enough to look deep into his eyes. "I waited too long. You're leaving..."

"Shh, Tomoyo. Let me talk for a second." Eriol said softly. Inside, he was floating. Her confession rang in his ears like a bell.

"Yes, you waited quite a while, but let me assure you, you're definitely not too late. It would be too late if I was on the plane back to England. But, I'm not going back. I'm not leaving."

Tomoyo looked up at him. "What? I thought..."

"Shh, my turn to talk." Eriol said, smiling charmingly, trying to act firm. "I thought of leaving because I thought I was useless here. But you proved me wrong, Tomoyo. Thank you. I was about to vanish and I doubt I would've come back. I'll say this and only this: I love you, too, Tomoyo." Tomoyo's eyes brightened and she hugged him tightly.

_'He loves me...I can't believe he loves me...'_ She thought.

In the spur of the moment, Eriol tilted her chin up so she was facing him. he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

They didn't see the blinking red light in the bushes...

~*~*~*~*~

"I was worried this wouldn't turn out as I planned." Sakura muttered to Syaoran as she watched the couple kiss. She chuckled and tried to do her best to keep the camera steady. "However, it all worked ou."

"You know, I feel real weird sneaking around like this, Sakura." Syaoran muttered as he leaned against a tree.

"Tomoyo's done this for us so many times. We'll just repay her." Sakura said. "don't worry. They're going inside now." She turned off the video camera and the two sneaked back out to the street.

"You know, Eriol could've sensed us." Syaoran said matter-of-factly as he took Sakura's hand in his.

"It was worth it, Syaoran. Tomoyo's been so supportive to both of us. We owed her. She and Eriol discovered their own happy ending, just as I discovered mine." Sakura said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You are probably the sweetest girl I know, Sakura." He whispered as he turned her around to face him and kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo wiggled her toes in the comfy pair of slippers Nakuru had lent her, since her socks were wet from running outside with no shoes.

She accepted the mug of hot chocolate from Eriol as he settled down on the floor beside her.

"Cookie?" he asked as he offered one of the cookies she backed. "They're good." He tempted.

"Fine." She took one and laughed, biting into the chocolate-y goodness. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "So, you're going to have to unpack everything?"

Eriol chuckled. "Yeah. It doesn't matter. There isn't much anyways." He sighed and took her hand in his.

"I was so close to losing you." He said quietly. "So very close."

"Shh." She hushed, kissing him quickly. "You didn't. That's all that matters."

"I just felt I couldn't stand being her, watching you and knowing you and I would be 'just friends'. I was so desperate..."

"It's over, Eriol Forget about it. You're here. I'm here. You're staying. I love you. That's all that matters." She smiled at him, noticing how much Eriol had changed from just a while earlier, as if a great burden had been lifted from his soul She sighed happily and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Tomoyo." He muttered.

From the doorway, Nakuru and Suppi looked at their master and his true love.

"Goes to show you, Suppi." Nakuru whispered. "Don't ever wait too long to accept your happiness. Because it just might disappear out of your life forever." Suppin nodded and looked at her.

"That is probably the smartest thing you've said, Nakuru." He said and floated out to the kitchen. Nakuru beamed and followed him.

"Thanks...I think..."

_**~ F i n ~**_

Geo: Okay, okay...a lot of those parts are sort of like "Geo trying to be poetic and it's NOT WORKING!" But you know what? I don't care! And I don't CARE if Eriol was a bit out of character...actually, I thought that perhaps that would be a nice side to him...heart broken and things like that...*shrug* meh, whatever. He's a bit ooc, but that's okay.

Well, hope you enjoyed my little pathetic excuse for a fanfic!


End file.
